Apparatus such as electronic devices comprise multiple components including an enclosure. The enclosure may be defined from one or more sub-components such as moulded hard plastics. At least for some electronic devices, components within a cavity defined by the enclosure are fragile or otherwise susceptible to breakage or malfunctioning following certain occurrences such as mechanical shock or contamination.